HTTYD  White Night
by ZaxiaRain
Summary: Haili, child of Astrid and Hiccup, was born when the Rebel Dragons attacked. With peace shattered, frequent dragon attacks, a missing Hiccup and Toothless, and a dead Chief, can Haili find her father and help restore the peace between dragons and humans?
1. Prologue

In the Isle of Berk, a long while after the battle with the Red Death(/Green Death), a baby girl was born to the hero who had brought peace among the Vikings and the Dragons. She was a quiet one, barely crying, and at first, presumedly dead. But when she opened her eyes the first time, everyone who had come to watch gasped. She had brilliant blue eyes, almost a sapphire color, that were large and the shape of them instantly reminded her father of Toothless. Interesting, how things turn out. Besides that, her other features were normal. The same brown hair as her father's with little freckles dotting across her nose and cheeks.

Seeing her surroundings the first time greatly made this little girl curious. She opened her mouth to blubber a word of no intelligence, but instead she sneezed. Everyone around her cooed gently, aww'ing at her cuteness.

A soft, feminine voice spoke above her. "What should we name her, Hiccup?" Astrid, her mother, asked. Glancing back down at her child, she kissed her forehead. "She looks a lot like you."

Hiccup, nervous as any new father could have been, was slightly trembling. A lot had changed over the years, since he had found Toothless the Night Fury and battled the Red Death. But since they were living on Berk, an island with erratic weather, he thought he should name his daughter something that could remind her of everything that the island signified. "Haili." He murmured. "Let's name her Haili."

*x*

At the same moment a baby girl with blue eyes was born far away on the island of Berk, a uniquely colored dragon with the same blue eyes had hatched from his egg. He was a quiet one, too, and his mother pawed at him carefully, wanting to see if he was alive.

Rolling out from his egg, his eyes still closed, he shook off the last of his shell. Suddenly, his eyes burst open, and his mother made a noise of awe. Instead of the regular yellow-green eyes most Night Furies had, this little dragon had blue eyes. Also, instead of the blue-black, dark coloring of Night Furies, this one had been born white. Very white. The mother considered him an albino at first, but his eye color contradicted that.

As she watched her baby take his first steps around her, she realized she had given birth to the rarest of all dragons, a White Night Fury. She curled her tail around him protectively, knowing she had to keep him to herself, safe.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi :3 Welcome to mah first story on . xD It's kind of easy to write fanfics now that I think about it o-0 but anyway, here's my story and I hope you like. :3 This chapter has a rather cheesy ending xD So yeah. Also, don't kill me .-. I made Astrid all depressed and 'gone'. But it's my story ;-; One More Also: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. I only own my own OCs. Thank you and enjoy c:**

***x*  
**

"Haili!" Momma barked at me. "Get up. It's almost time for school."

I was already up. In fact, I was wide awake before her, just laying in bed, thinking. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, sighing, and dressed quickly. Just like my mother had done in her school days, I pulled my brown hair back into a small braid and let it hang down loosely.

As I skipped down the stairs of our house, I noticed she was looking tired. Once again, she made me feel terrible for making her scream. As long as I could remember, she's been this way, and I don't remember ever a time where she was happy, or not crying herself to sleep.

"Bye, Momma." I whispered, glancing away as she stared distantly into the fire.

"You be good, now, y'hear? Don't be giving Gobber any of your tongue." She said, but her voice was monotone.

I nodded, knowing she couldn't see me and that she wouldn't care anyway. I had my own plan for today, even if it included skipping Dragon Training.

When I stepped outside into the surprisingly warm day, I didn't see what I had hoped for. Instead I saw people re-building houses again from last night's raid. No sheep were taken this time, but they did destroy lots of houses.

"Hey, Haili." Some of the older Vikings who had known my father always greeted me in the morning, or whenever I'd pass them.

"Hi." I'd call back cheerfully, giving them my brightest smile.

I hadn't known my father at all. Maybe there was a point in my small baby-hood where he had held me and cared for me, but I couldn't remember. The only snippets of information I ever gathered about his disappearance were that I was barely four months old before rebel dragons had decided to wreak havoc on us again. After that, our alliance with the peaceful dragons shattered as they saw us killing their kind once more. Somewhere along that long, fitful battle, my grandfather, Stoick the Vast, was killed and my father, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, went missing on Toothless, his Night Fury.

No one liked talking about that night. They had let loose any dragons they owned, rather than keeping them and risking the chance that they'd turn against us. And every night since, they raided us. I heard a lot of the old Vikings from my father's time complain about the raids and how they had to fight and train us younger ones again. I also heard them wishing that my grandfather and my father were still around.

They weren't the only ones. Although I might have known my father, I missed him a lot. I dreamed about how heroic and great he must have been. And although I never knew my grandfather, I wish I did. This just made me much more determined.

"Hey, Gobber!" I called out.

"What is it ye want this time, lass?" He called grumpily from the back where he was making new shields for Dragon Training. The school had been demolished from Toothless' attack when he was saving Hiccup, and after the alliance was formed, it was never used. But after that night, we rebuilt it and it was just like old times.

Gobber was about just the only one who remained that knew about Hiccup and Stoick. And maybe even Toothless, too. I sat down on his resting bench and watched as he made the shields.

It was silent for a while before he finally barked, "Well, spit it out, lass. Haven't got all day, y'know."

I took a deep breath, and blurted out my questions. "What was my father like? What about Toothless? How did they defeat the Red Death? Why is Momma so distant? What happened to the dragons?"

"Ay, chile, don't ya know how to hold yer tongue? What brought these questions up any who?" Gobber glanced at me suspiciously as if he knew I was plotting something dangerous.

"Sorry," I mumbled, going back to my quiet state. "I just want to know about my dad. Momma never tells me anything, she barely gets out of the house except for raids. That's the only thing she ever enjoys anymore. She barely looks at me."

He sighed and set down the tools. He sat across from me and looked me in the eye seriously. "I'll answer yer questions one by one." Wiping his real hand off on a rag, he took a deep breath and began. "Well, let's see here. Yer asking about how Hiccup was like when he was yer age, eh? He was very differ'nt from the rest of us Vikings. He worked with me as my apprentice, so I knew much about him and his ways. He was a scrawny little thing, but he did his best to keep up with the rest of 'is classmates in Dragon Training.

"When he first started training, he was weak and practically useless. But after a few nights he started asking me questions about Night Furies. Now, I had no idea that he had even seen one, let alone actually downed one successfully, so I just told him that no one had ever lived to tell the tale if they had saw one. Even after a few more nights, he began to act suspicious, but of course I wasn't the one suspecting anything. It twas yer mother, Astrid. I could see she was getting jealous of the attention he was getting from his success in Dragon Training.

"When his time to kill a dragon had come, we were all shocked to see he threw down his weapons. We didn't know what he was doing, so Stoick just assumed he was trying to protect it. Later he had told us that he wanted to show us that dragons aren't mindless killing machines like we had thought they were. And after the battle with the Red Death(/Green Death) we saw just how close Hiccup was to his dragon Toothless, and that they aren't as we thought they were."

I stared in wonder and a million more questions ran through my mind. I shook my head and looked up at him. "My father was first to find a Night Fury, right?"

"That he was, and the first to befriend and train one, too." Gobber said.

"There haven't been any spotting of Night Furies since, has there?"

"No, lass. The only Night Fury we've ever seen was Toothless, and now 'e's gone, too."

"What happened to my dad, Gobber?" I asked, serious.

He sighed. "Now, lass, I don't know if you want to hear-"

I stood up. "I need to know!"

He leaned back, raising an eyebrow at me. "Yer sure are like yer father, Haili." He murmured. "Well, last time we saw him was when the rebel dragons had attacked. I was with Stoick and Hiccup, trying to calm the resident dragons down, but it turned out they were deceiving us, too. We got separated, and I barely saw Stoick being ganged up by two or three Deadly Nadders. By then, I knew 'e was a goner with no one near enough to help him. When the battle was just dying down, I saw Hiccup and Toothless struggling to get back to ground, when they were swept up by the whole flock of every type of dragon we've known. We waited for days, weeks, months, and years for him to come back, but he never showed up. We've long since given up, lass, and I'm sorry to say it. But Hiccup might already be-"

"No!" I shout involuntarily. My hands were cupped over my ears since the part with Stoick and the Nadders. It was a futile attempt, since I could still hear everything he said. I put my hands down and thrust my finger at him. "My father is _not_ dead and I will find him and bring him back!"

Forgetting about Dragon Training, I turned and ran out of Gobber's workshop and kept running. I didn't think about anything that didn't matter. All I was thinking was about my father, where he was at, if he was alive, and how I was going to bring him back. I would be a hero, too. I would be legendary just like Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heey C: Finally got Chapter Two out. 3 This is an interesting chapter. xD I picked the name Everest for her best friend because.. well, I just like the name. ^w^ It's out of place in the Viking world, I know, but.. meh. Anyway I meant to make him dorky and afraid, but instead he shows a strong streak, and Haili shows a stubborn streak. Enjoy and hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. (: Please review~ Or just comment and make me happy xD Anyway, yeah.. Enjoy :D ~ZR  
**

***x*  
**

As I was running, I tripped over something.

Or rather, someone. "Gah!" I gah'd, stopping myself from face planting into the moist dirt. That someone I tripped over wiggled underneath me.

When I pulled myself up, getting ready to bark at this someone, a pair of pale gray eyes stared at me. "Oh. It's you." I muttered.

"Hi, Haili!" Everest, my only friend, thus making him my only _best_ friend, said cheerily from where he lay on the soil. "Where are you off to in a such a hurry?"

I brushed myself off and leaned against the tree he was laying under. We were not that far from the village, and I wondered what he would be doing out here. "None of your business." I said icily.

I had known Everest since we were babies, my mother and his were friends when they were younger, so they had play dates. When my father disappeared and I grew older, I came to depend upon him to keep me company when my mother wouldn't even utter a word to me. Now, more independent than I ever was, he was just.. annoying. But useful.. for bossing around.

He had thin blond hair that fell around his head limply and striking gray eyes. He also had glasses that were slightly bent and crooked. "Can I come?"

I groaned inwardly. "Why?"

"I- I don't know." He stood up and brushed himself off. "But whatever you're doing, I wanna help."

I glared at him briefly. Fisting his shirt and pulling him close, I growled, "Fine, but swear you won't tell _anyone_ what you see."

His eyes widened. "H-Haili-"

"_Swear!" _I barked.

"O-okay, I swear! I swear I won't say a word to anyone." Ev tugged at my hand for me to let go.

I scoffed and shoved him away from me. "If you don't keep up, I'm leaving you behind."

Like a small puppy, Ev followed me closely, grinning like an idiot. Meanwhile, I was trying to find my little cove. After a while, I saw the entrance and shrieked in glee, breaking out into an ecstatic run and approached it. After we both carefully climbed down, Everest finally spoke. "Haili, what are we doing here? Isn't this where your dad-"

"Shh!" I hissed. I walked a ways away from him and crouched down. I whistled quietly. "Here, you little buggers. Come out, now. It's safe." As soon as they smelled the fragrant odor emanating from the little leather pouch I kept at my side, the trio of Terrible Terrors exploded randomly from their hiding places, leaping and gliding over to me. To avoid getting attacked, I unhooked the pouch and placed it in front of me. The small dragons fought over it, making their little growling noises.

"Whoa.." Breathed Ev, crouching down beside me. An orange Terror noticed him and hissed, spitting out a few flames in warning. Everest fell back in alarm, batting at his fur vest as it sizzled.

I giggled, then pat the small dragon on his head. He immediately purred and leaned into my hand. "It's okay. Ev isn't a harm to anyone, so don't worry."

"You're comforting that thing? I'm the one who just got attacked!" He exclaimed.

The trio growled. "Don't call them 'things'. They're dragons, you dork. And you didn't get attacked, you were given a warning." I said. I shifted my position so I was sitting cross-legged. "The orange one is Putt, this bluish green one is Miff, and this yellow-green one is Tuft."

"You named them?" He said, incredulous.

"Of course. It's easier and besides, they like it." Putt, the biggest one, hiccuped and a small ball of smoke erupted from his throat. He hopped on my lap and curled up, nudging his head comfortably against my knee. I scratched his head softly.

"How- Where did you find them?" He asked.

I leaned back, thinking. "Um, last spring. When they hatched. They were abandoned, I think. It was tough, getting to be their friend." I patted Putt's head. "This one wouldn't even come near me until he made sure I had food. But now he's my favorite."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What are you using them for? Surely, you aren't thinking of bringing them back home."

"Of course not. I'm not stupid, Ev."

"But then what-"

"They have a bigger purpose. I wanted to get close to them so they'd trust me."

"Why?"

I looked at him seriously. "I want to find my father. And, remember in the old tales, how Toothless led Stoick and the other Vikings to the dragon's nest? Well, I think that these guys can help me locate Hiccup and Toothless. Or at least the other Dragon nest, and from there I can befriend another dragon that I can actually fly on."

Everest stared at me for a long time. And then, for a longer time, he was on his back, laughing. I stared at him, my pride a little hurt. "What's so funny?"

He turned his head to me. "Haili, do you actually think you can get these guys to lead you to their nest? And if they do, how are we gonna get there? Do you plan on stealing a boat? And how in Odin's name are you going to befriend a _bigger_ dragon when we have daily raids?"

I furrowed my brows. "My father did it. And that dragon was a _Night Fury_, Everest." I snorted. "And if that's what it takes, then yes, I'll steal a boat."

He sat up. "So, what, do _you_ plan on befriending a 'Night Fury'?" His tone was mocking as he spoke. "Guess what, Haili? There's only been record of one Night Fury, and that was Toothless. There are no more Night Furies. They're gone, just like Toothless."

My anger was rising. "There had to have been more than one Night Fury to make a Night Fury, you idiot. And I don't believe that. Toothless is still alive and so are the Night Furies! I'll find one, just you watch, Everest. And I'll find my father and bring him back and-"

He stood up now. "And then what? Huh, Haili? What's going to happen then? Do you think that everything will be all right and peaceful and cheery like it once was, if Hiccup comes back?" Everest was throwing his hands up in the air exaggeratedly. He saw my look and laughed once, loud. "Ha! That's exactly what you think, isn't it? Well, news flash for you, Hiccup is _gone._ Toothless is _gone._ They're _gone_, Haili, and they are not coming back. We've been waiting all our lives, and they haven't come back. If they were alive, don't you think they would have _tried_ to come back?"

I gently removed Putt from my lap and stood up angrily. "Now listen here, you _idiot_." I snapped, jabbing my finger into his chest. "My father is _alive._ Toothless is _alive._ They battled the Red Death(/Green Death), and survived. What makes you think that a stupid rebel dragon raid killed them?"

"Stoick died form that 'stupid rebel dragon raid', if you don't remember, Haili." He said. "You're thinking useless things. You aren't going to find them. You won't find them. In fact, let's just go back to the village and forget about this, okay? And not come back here, where these dragons and this place is clearly getting to your head. C'mon." Ev grabbed a hold of my upper arm gently, trying to talk sense into me. I jerked away.

Hurt, I whispered, "You don't believe in me. Everest, you're my _best_ friend and you aren't even going to help me? You can't even at least wish me luck?"

"You can't believe in these childish falsities. You're going to ruin your health. I mean, just look at your Mo-" He cut off when my eyes started welling up in angry tears.

In a surge of fitful rage, I threw my arms out against his chest and shoved him to the ground. He landed hard on his back, slightly knocked out of breath. "Shut up. Just. Shut up." I said in a low voice. "There is nothing wrong with my mother. You have no right to say those things. Now, with or without your support, I'm going to find my father and Toothless. I'm going to bring them back. I don't need you with me, weighing me down." I spat at him and turned around.

I wanted to leave with that, walking away with my dignity, but when he called for me, I started running, tears falling from my eyes heavily. I could do this. I will do this. On my own, if it had to be that way.


	4. DISCONTINUED

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.  
I apologize, but I've been getting emails saying that there are people still waiting for this story to update/still watching/following this story. I haven't touched this story in 2 years and I don't plan to restart it any time soon. **

**However, if YOU feel like making this story your own, please PM me! I'll be glad to hand over the rights to a writer who would do this justice. Please credit me, though. ^_^ One day I might return to FF to write some more, but for now, if you feel like following my activities or writing, drop by my dA! .com! **

**Thanks!**

**-Cindy**


End file.
